


连萧衍生之禽兽

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	连萧衍生之禽兽

连萧衍生之禽兽

by：一绾秋水

沈巍×黄建远，鬼畜攻，或许有ooc，不喜勿入

衣冠禽兽：穿戴着衣帽的禽兽。指品德极坏，行为象禽兽一样卑劣的人。

前期提要：父亲突然去世，被私生子大哥逼迫的黄建远向行业内金牌律师沈巍求助。沈巍对建远一见倾心，鼎力相助，并在获知建远心脏不好之后推荐著名老中医为其调理。建远不明所以，一直把沈巍当成哥哥相处，待官司接近尾声，建远身体大好的时候，沈巍突然不想再忍耐。

宁静的夜晚，微风吹拂，带来早春的一缕花香。  
坐落在明月湖畔的别墅中，有个肤色苍白，眉目俊逸不凡的年轻人正在玩游戏，赤裸着的双足踏在雪色的长毛毯上，几乎看不出是哪样更白。  
他兴高采烈的玩着cs游戏，经过老中医几个疗程的调理，他已经能够从事一些稍稍剧烈的活动。  
这让自小体弱被当成玻璃娃娃一样对待的黄建远开心不已，天知道上学的时候，他最羡慕的就是同学们组团cs，而自己连旁观的资格也没有。  
游戏的声音有些大，当第一声敲门响起的时候，沉迷其中的建远没有听见，这让等在外面的人越发焦躁不安。  
又一阵剧烈的声音响起，终于让建远恋恋不舍的放下手中的游戏手柄，一边嘟哝着说：谁呀，这么晚还来。  
一边把眼睛凑到猫眼处望了望，沈巍哥哥说过，无论谁敲门，都要看一看是谁才能放进来，他对他的话，向来深信不疑。  
狭小的猫眼里，在走廊的灯光映照下，显出一个熟悉的人，一丝不苟的正装，梳理的整整齐齐的头发，还有那副标志性的金丝眼镜。  
来的分明是律师沈巍，他全心全意信任的人。  
黄建远欢呼了一声，忙不迭的打开了门，初初被打断游戏的不悦已完全被期待所代替。  
像大哥哥一样尽心呵护着自己的沈巍，这次会带来什么样的礼物？他非常好奇。  
有所揣测的他转身时，没有看见沈巍镜片后的眸光一动，隐隐现出几分暗沉之色。  
啊！？  
被措不及防推到墙上的建远一时有些懵，他不明白甫进门的沈巍哥哥为何这样做。  
疑惑和不解的神情出现在他的脸上，还有被撞击后桃花眼中浮上的朦胧水雾，看起来异常的吸引人。  
真是个可人儿……  
沈巍看着身下的黄健远，因惊惶而咬紧的唇瓣，从粉白泛起了红艳，像是在诱人采撷。  
他不由俯下身，攫住对方的挣扎，将自己的唇印上那两片异常柔软的花瓣。  
滑腻的舌在口中翻搅，肆意狂乱的突袭让建远有些害怕，不由哭叫起来。  
唔……沈巍哥哥，不要……  
清浅颤抖的声音并没有阻止侵略者半分，反而让他炽热的欲火越发高涨。  
他想要这么做，已经很久很久了。  
自从初见钟情，他就想把这只可爱的小白兔吃进嘴里，彼时的他身体不好，稍稍刺激便喘不过气。  
为了避免背上人命官司，他只好把自己那些见不得人的心思牢牢藏起来。  
然而昨日从老中医那里获悉建远的身体已大好，些许剧烈运动也无妨的时候，深埋的欲望又翻涌起来，搅得人无法安宁。  
沈巍闭上眼陶醉的吻着，尽情感受着少年口中的甜美，直到一抹湿漉漉的触感让他睁开了眼睛。  
建远那双大大的桃花眼中，已蓄满了盈盈的泪水，滚落而下，在脸上划出了蜿蜒的痕迹。  
真是爱哭……你这样，会让我更想把你弄哭的……  
阴冷可怖的话语从身上的男人口中传出，建远惊恐的盯着眼前的人。  
依旧是熟悉的面容，熟悉的眉眼，为什么说出的话会那样可怕？  
不！你不是沈巍哥哥，放开我！  
不敢认清现实的建远又开始不断挣动，这让一时不察的沈巍放松了对他的束缚。  
得到自由的建远转身想逃，却被沈巍从后方拥住，修长却有力的手臂环住那纤薄的身躯，让他再也逃脱不得。  
放开……啊……  
建远极力的掰扯着对方的手掌，然而敏感耳垂被人含住的感觉让他浑身僵硬，禁不住发出一声惊呼。  
胜券在握的沈巍已不想再多说什么，他伸手探入那绒绒的家居服中，捏住了一边的凸起，小小的茱萸早已在频频刺激中挺立，让他禁不住轻叹出声。  
小远，你看你，多敏感……  
轻佻的言语还在耳侧，后方异常高热男人身躯的贴近让建远避无可避，只能无助的偏头躲避着，哀哀求饶。  
别这样……沈巍哥哥……求你了  
似哭似泣的叫声如奶猫一般惹人怜惜，也让沈巍的动作越发的粗鲁不堪。  
他迫不及待的解下了自己的领带，将建远挣扎的手臂牢牢捆缚在身后，掀起了衣领用力一扯。  
扣子四散飞落，少年那平坦又莹莹有光的胸完全袒露了出来，建远被吓住了，呆滞的眼眸中写满了不可置信，直到被推倒在地毯上才醒悟过来。  
他不敢相信一直视为哥哥一般，任何要求都能满足他的沈巍，会对他有这样的心思。  
就像是一个沙漠中饥渴的人，好不容易看见了绿洲，却发现不过是海市蜃楼那样的痛心疾首。  
原来曾经给予满腹的信任，付之一炬只要一瞬间。  
沈巍看着身下眼神渐渐绝望的建远，突然笑了，他摸了摸对方的脸颊，轻轻的说：只要你乖乖的，不会太疼的……  
温柔却未尽的言语消失在他附身压上的身躯里，沈巍饶有兴致的品味着少年那白皙如玉的肌肤，在上面不停印上深深浅浅的印记，逐次盛开的嫣红粉紫就像是雪后的红梅在悄然绽放。  
建远的意识已然有些模糊，他的心跳的那样快，若在以往他早已晕了过去，可此刻的心脏依旧急剧跳动着，却无不适之感，反而滔滔如潮水般的快感自吻过的地方传递而来，舒服的几乎脚趾头都要蜷起来。  
！不！  
当赤裸的脚趾被濡湿覆盖时，建远睁开了迷蒙的双眼，他惊惧的看向身前的人，却见沈巍把他纤长的脚握在手里，正含住那小巧精致如贝壳一般的脚趾甲轻轻吮吸。  
受惊过度的他忍不住用力收回了自己的腿，却不小心打落了沈巍的眼镜。  
失去了眼镜的遮盖，那双犀利的眼眸里，依稀有血色蔓延而上，尽显狰狞。  
沈巍削薄的唇一张，吐出的却是饱含着恶意的话：  
小远，你太不乖了……  
下一刻，懵懂的建远被翻了个身，呈现出趴在对方膝上的姿势，沈巍捏住睡裤的两端，将他最后的遮蔽物也褪去，现出圆润如满月一般的臀。  
未及体会空荡的股间气息的触碰，建远突然感觉到有手掌重重的拍击在自己的屁股上，带来一阵热辣的痛楚。  
不要！放开我！！不要！……  
自小金尊玉贵娇养长大的建远何曾接受过这样的惩罚，他不停扭动着，哭喊着，眼泪不停流淌，将对方的衣物都润湿了一片，然而后面的击打还是如狂风骤雨般无休无止。  
惩戒终于结束了，建远的嗓子也嘶哑的发不出声来，沈巍推了推自己的镜片，看向那白软软的一团，其上暗红色印痕交错，却也显出了几分凌虐之美。  
那隐藏在沟壑之中的秘处，也在不停的微微抽搐，就像是无声的邀请。  
当湿腻的手指破开窄小的禁门时，虚弱无力的建远又忍不住挣动起来，无助的他看起来就像是被捉住羽翼的蝴蝶。  
长长的刘海早已被汗水浸湿，一缕一缕的贴在潮湿的额头，微翘的睫毛耸动着，掩住了那双水波莹莹的眼，看起来比素日里的他更美丽。  
沈巍耐心的做着扩充，对于好不容易才能到口的美食，他不想有一丁点的损伤。  
紧致的穴口在不断的揉捏和出入中逐渐松弛，终于能完全吞入三根手指，沈巍抱起了建远，将自己早已火热不堪的硬物一点点的塞进对方的身体里。  
被紧紧包裹的感觉是这样美妙，沈巍低吟一声，忍不住放肆律动起来。  
无从拒绝的建远低着头，体会着非同一般被填充的感觉，一次次的冲击仿佛要顶到喉咙口，不同尺寸带来的胀痛让他不安扭动着，却因体重而让对方进入的更深。  
脸上的泪痕早已干涸，建远茫然的睁着眼，看起来就像是迷路的猫咪一样可怜可爱，沈巍怜惜的吻去眼角新增的泪珠，双手却紧紧的攫住细瘦的腰肢肆意冲撞。  
麻木和疼痛逐渐被某处摩擦升起的快乐所取代，建远口中呜咽了一声，死死的咬紧嘴唇，脸上却渐渐泛起了桃花般的粉。  
骤然收缩的谷道让沈巍差点释放，但他还是忍耐着继续探寻那深处的桃源，一次次刻意的碾过，痴迷的看着身前的人抑制不住发出声声喘息。  
建远的大脑已经一片混沌，他感觉自己像在海上行进的小船，随着滚滚浪涛上下起伏，几回翻涌，几回跌宕，层层叠叠的波浪将他推动不休。  
春日的夜，有细碎的呻吟自高大的窗间溢出，惊走了几只休憩的雀鸟，长夜漫漫，正适合有情人做快乐事。

完结


End file.
